batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice Syndicate of Amerika
The Injustice Syndicate of Amerika are the main antagonist group of Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season One, Part 1. Their goal is to conquer Parallel Earths and enslave them. Biographies: The Injustice Syndicate of Amerika is an organization of super villains from a parallel universe called Earth Three. Relative to our universe, they are evil doppelgangers of the Justice League of America. The Crime Syndicate consists of at least ten loosely affiliated super villains who committed basic robberies. They became bored with breaking and entering and decided to implement world conquest. Their only opposition was the band of heroes led by the Red Hood. A final stand took place atop Owlman's Eyrie of Evil. The Syndicate easily won but the rebellion's leader, Red Hood, escaped. The core group consisting of Owlman, Blue Bowman, Scarlet Scarab, and Silver Cyclone tracked down Red Hood and discovered his plan to enlist allies in parallel Earths. After stealing Red Hood's phase oscillator, they decided conquest of their Earth was just the beginning. Every Earth would be under their control. If a planet wouldn't submit, Silver Cyclone would destroy it with one of his bombs as a warning to the others. The Syndicate was infiltrated by the Batman of Earth 23. This Batman soon facilitated the Red Hood's release and a rematch between the Syndicate and its enemies. The Syndicate was imprisoned in their own detention facility. Barracuda: On Earth 3, Lord Korin commands the hidden underwater city of Atlantix. As an evil version of Aquaman, Barracuda has all of the same super powers and also belongs to the Injustice Syndicate. After Owlman was found to be Batman, Barracuda joined the core members of the Syndicate in the Eyrie of Evil. Blaze: On Earth 3, there is an evil version of Fire, Blaze. She has all of the same super powers and also belongs to the Injustice Syndicate. Instead of green flames, Blaze expels normal flames. After Owlman was found to be Batman, Blaze joined the core members of the Syndicate in the Eyrie of Evil. Blue Bowman: He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. On Earth 3, Blue Bowman is an expert marksman with his bow and arrow and at some point he joined the Injustice Syndicate of Amerika in order to extort money and cause chaos. When Batman switched places with Owlman, Bowman was the first to be suspicious. He enlisted Dyna-Mite to spy on Owlman. Despite being villains, Blue Bowman and Dyna-Mite appear to be close friends. Dyna-Mite: He is voiced by James Sie. Dyna-Mite is the evil version of the Atom on Earth 3. He is a close ally of Owlman and Blue Bowman. When Bowman began to suspect Owlman was compromised, he emlisted Dyna-Mite to spy on Owlman. Soon enough, Dyna-Mite discovered Owlman was Batman and attempted to stop him from freeing Red Hood. Batman escaped and proceeded to the prison area. In the final battle, Dyna-Mite joined his comrades to fight the heroes. Rubber Man: After being exposed to harsh chemicals by Owlman, Rubber Man joined the Injustice Syndicate. When it was discovered Batman was disguised as Owlman, Rubber Man joined the Syndicate in the Eyrie of Evil to face the opposition. Scarlet Scarab: He is voiced by Will Friedle. A young, evil teenager gained possession of the Scarab and became the Scarlet Scarab. Often impulsive and eager to brag his accomplishments to his allies in the Injustice Syndicate, Scarab is often met with violent reactions. Scarab takes the abuse and speaks to his totem in private. While Batman was searching for Red Hood in the Eyrie of Evil, he discovered Scarab killed a super hero and kept the person's heart as a memento. Silver Cyclone: He is voiced by Corey Burton. An air elemental hated everything living and in an effort to learn how to destroy life, it traveled to Earth. It inhabited a robot body and named itself Silver Cyclone. After observing the best the planet had to offer, it was intrigued by the evil spread by Owlman and joined his Injustice Syndicate. When the Syndicate stole the Red Hood's phase oscillator, they started a scheme to take over all of the parallel Earths. As a contingency, Silver Cyclone proposed using one of its bombs to destroy the Earth if it refused to obey them. Silver Cyclone didn't inform his allies that the bomb only harms living beings and it plotted to destory all life in the multiverse. He is the main antagonist in Deep Cover for Batman, Part One. Appearances: Season 1: *Deep Cover for Batman!, Part One *Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two (mentioned only) Season 3: *Final Crisis!, Part One (mentioned only) Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villain Groups